InuNo Death Note
by Tsuki-the-Fox
Summary: InuYaha Death Note x-over/ The well is sealed and the whole gang minus one is in the futuer.Kagome Sango and Miroku is now on the Task Force serching for Kira. Gets better as you read
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki here new to writing fanfictions so please review and tell me how bad/good my story is

**Kagome Thoughts**

_**Sango Thoughts**_

_**Miroku Thoughts**_

Chapter 1: Prolouge

It's over, its finally over. Naraku, after a whole year of searching for the Shikon and fighting demon after demon, was finally dead. Kagome delivered the final blow and purified Naraku's body so that there was no posslibe way to bring him back from the dead.

Inuyasha, Shortly after Naraku's body was purified, left with Kikyo and nobody knows were they went. Kagome could care less of what happened to the clay whore and her dog slave.

As soon as the jewel was whole again Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala where in Kagome's time. Kagome legally adopted Shippo and Sango as her son and sister in both demon and human terms. Sango and Miroku finally revealed their felling for ach other.

Now Kagome Sango and Miroku are going to take the entrance exams to To-ho University for Law.

Next Chapter: Meeting an old friend will be up at around noon July 6


	2. Chapter 2 Name

Second Chappie here and its longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha T.T

**'Kagome telepathic'**

_**'Sango telepathic'**_

_**'Miroku telepathic'**_

Chapter two: Meeting an old Friend

"Come on Kagome!Were going to be late for the exams!" Sango yelled

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back

A few seconds later a black mass of hair was seen flying down the stairs. It then skidded to a stop in the kitchen were it could be identified as Kagome who was wearing a mint green short sleeved dress shirt with a denim skirt that reached her knees.

"Come on we wasted enough time as it is." Sango said while pushing Kagome out of the house. She was waring a red shirt with the words "_I'm Dangerous_" on the front in black and had on white Bermuda shorts.

"Do good on the exams!" Kagome's mom Rai, Shippo, Souta, and Gramps yelled at them from the door.

"We will!" Sango Miroku and Kagome yelled back and ran down the steps.

A block away from the exam building Kagome and Sango heard Miroku Mumbling about how 'Girls take to long getting dressed' and 'The world would be a better place with naked girls'

Kagome and Sango shared a look and Kagome tripped him and Sango walked on his back mumbling something that sounded like 'Pervert'

Miroku who was on the ground was waring a dark purple muscle shirt and black/purple baggy jeans

When Miroku finally caught up to Them Sango and Kagome were entering the building when Kagome stopped suddenly.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked concerned for her friend

**'Hey guys do you fell that dark energy'**

_**'Yeh'**_

**'It feels kind of like Death'**

After that statement they all preceded to look around the room but saw nothing out of place so they decided to space them selves out as to try and pinpoint the location of the evil energy.

Soon after the exams started Looked up to see a teacher telling the guy in seat 162 to sit properly in his seat.

Kagome Gasped silently. She recognized him. She could never forget that shaggy blue hair, loose hanging clothes, or the way that he sat. He was first love,and still is, He is L.

After the exams

Kagome ran to catch up to L before he left, with Sango and Miroku following in curiosity

"Ryuzaki-kun! Wait up!" Kagome yelled

L turned around to see Kagome running towards him with two others following her.

"Its good to see you again Kagome" L said coolly

Kagome ran up to L and kissed him on his cheek

"So Kagome when is the wedding?" asked a smirking Miroku who in turn was smacked by Sango.

Kagome and L blushed

"Pervert! Kago-chan can you please introduce us to your...Em friend" Sango asked with a look that said 'your going to tell me everything later' look.

"Sango, Miroku this is my Boyfriend Ryuzaki.Ryuzaki this is Sango and Miroku." Kagome said pointing to each person who's name was said

"Its nice to finally meet you Ryuzaki-kun." Miroku said

"Yes Kagome always talked about you non-stop when we went to the hot springs." Sango said

"He he, well Ryu-kun could you give us a lift?" Kagome asked when they reached his car...er limo (They were walking this whole time)

"Yes I suppose. I assume that you still live at the shrine am I correct?" L said while getting in the limo (Watari is driving)

"Yup" kagome said getting in the limo followed by Sango and Miroku

Inside the limo

"Ryu-chan what are you doing back here in Japan, last I heard about you you were in L.A." Kagome asked

" Im curently working on the Kira investigation." L replied while eating a bowl of ice cream. (Where did that come from...AH! HE HAS ICE CREAM POWERS!!)

"OoH can we help!" Kagome, Sango and Miroku said while raising their hands in L's face. Except Sango and Kagome were eating Ice cream.

"Hey where is evreyone getting ice cream from! I want some!" Miroku cried/yelled

"It _was_right next to you..." Kagome said pointing to an empty bucket of ice cream next to Miroku

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Miroku Cried

" and no you cant have any." Kagome Finished

The limo stopped in front of the shrine

"Kagome you all can join the task force but tomorrow you are to meet up with Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami at the police department tomorrow and he'll bring you to the hotel that I'm staying at." L said to them while finishing up his ice cream

"Thanks okay well be there" Kagome said then she kissed L and run into the house with Sango Yelling "OOoohh Im telling mom!"

With L

L was blusing from the kiss and was returning to the hotel.

'I have a feeling that with Kagome on the Task force we'll catch Kira'

With that thought L got his ice cream eating spoon and dug into his new bowl of Ice cream.

"MMMmmmm ice cream'

_**End**_

L was a little OOC but... I dont know

Thanks to my first reviewer

Mysterious Panther

Its longer

Next chapter will be up by next Sunday

I want at lest 2 reviews for this chapter if you want me to update faster

Please Review it means alot


	3. Chapter 3 Here

The Third chapter is now up. This is AWSOME! my story is getting kind of popular quick

Any ways on with the story that im to lazy to write so now im typing off of my head

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember

**'Kagome tele'**

_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

This Story will now be on SOILER ALERT!

**Chapter 3: Whats a Wammy's House?**

Kagome could be seen chasing Sango into the house who in turn was yelling "Mom Kagome just kissed a guy!"

Sango and Kagome then ran into the Kitchen with a heavily breathing Miroku following

Rai (Kagome and Sango's mom) was preparing dinner for everyone

"Well thats nice Sango." Rai said while stering the pot full of Oden which caused Kagome to drool

"Ha! Kagome now mom knows and... hey! Your not gonna tease her or something?" Sango asked

"No besides I already knew she had a boyfriend and I know its Ryuzaki-chan right?" Rai said setting out bowls with Oden in them

"Dad! Souta! Shippo! Dinners ready!" a few seconds later everyone was eating at the table.

"Kagome."

"Yeah Miroku"

"If you dont Mind me Asking were did you first meet Ryuzaki?" Miroku asked curiously

Kagome stopped eating and everone else followed suit

"Well I havent been completly honest with you guys." Kagome said staring at then intensly

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked

"Well I was adopted by Rai when I was 14 from a place called Wammy's House."( AN: Lets just pretend that Kagome Started her adventure at 6 ok) Kagome said still staring at her friends

"Mom whats a Wammy's House?" Shippo asked cutely

"Aww your so cute! Well Wammy's is an orphanage for gifted children in Winchester, England." Kagome said

"England what were you doing in England Kago-chan?" asked Sango

"Well... when I was little my parents moved from Kyoto to England because of some buissiness thing that I was to young to understand. But any ways when I was 10 my Parents were shot by the Mafia. I hid in the closet untill they left then I called the Police..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hello 911 whats your emergency." said the police operater_

_"My -sniff- parents were just -sniff- shot." cried Kagome who was holding on to her fathers bloodied hand_

_"Please stay calm the police will be there shortly"_

_Kagome hung up the phone and wept silent tears as the police arrived_

_"Kuiji get the girl to an ambulance they're dead." the cop said shaking his head after checking Kagome's Parents for a pulse unsussesfuly_

_Kuiji picked up Kagome who snuggled into his shoulder and brought her out to the ambulance. He signaled to the ambulance people that there were two dead people inside of the house. He brought Kagome to the back of the ambulance._

_"I'll have a doctor come and have a look at you is that ok with you?" Kuiji said talking to Kagome_

_Kagome just nodded_

_Kuiji walked away and a few seconds later a woman came around the truck._

_Kagome looked up and saw a woman who looked like she was in her mid thirties._

_"Hi there I'm Dr. Yuji but call me Rouge" Kagome nodded "Can you tell me you name?" Rouge asked_

_"My name is Kagome Makaro daughter of Hana and Fushiro Makaro" Kagome said while wipping the blood off of her hands and hair_

_Rouge looked shocked "Well aren't you a smart one. Do you have any relitives in England?"She asked_

_"No everyone in my family is Dead ." Kagome said not looking at Rouge_

_"Well I'll search for an orphanage that you can go to" Rouge asked_

_"That wont be nessesary I already took the liberty of calling the orphanage my parents arranged for me to go to if they... -sniff- died." Kagome said as she started to cry again_

_"Aww its okay Kagome" Rouge said while rubbing Kagome's back for comfort while she cried_

_"Eh-hm excuse me but Kagome I'm here to take you to Wammy's."_

_Kagome and Rouge both looked up and saw an old man with a hat on standing in front of the back of the ambulance. (huh did that make sence to anyone else)_

_Kagome wiped her eyes and face. "Yes I'm ready to go just let me get some thing"_

_The man nodded and Kagome ran into the house and closed her eyes as not to see the blood everywhere and ran into her room. Once there she grabbed a black duffle bag and filled it with candy, chocolates, clothes and a neckalace that her grand mother gave her before she died. She then closed the bag and ran back out of the house and to the car that the old man was now sitting in the drivers seat. Kagome hopped in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt._

_"Kagome just call me Watari" Kaome nodded, he started driving "Well Kagome when we get to Wammy's house there are some kids that I want you to meet. Two of them sit different two of them dislike each other and one smokes." Kagome looked at him wide eyed _

_"Dont worry Kagome he's doing better now that hes at Wammy's. Were here." Watari said as he pulled the car to a stop in front of a big gate_

_Kagome took her bag and Watari helped her out of the car and to the front gate holding her hand. The walked up to the front door and Kagome saw a Little boy in a large white shirt blue jeans and a black jacket on with no shoes sitting on the front stairs.( Its winter)_

_"Watari your back! Is this the girl you went to go get. Hi I'm L Lawiet but evreyone just calls me L." L said holding his hand out_

_Kagome looked at his hand then shook it " I'm Kagome Marako its nice to meet you L."_

_"Come on Kagome-chan I would like you to meet some of my friends!" L said draging her in to the Mansion but not Before Kagome gave her bag to Watari._

_Kagome and L ran through the Mansion. Kadome taking on everysingle detail. Soon they reached what Kagome could asume was a playroom. She looked around and she could see a boy playing on the ground with toys and two boys playing a video game one of which was smoking._

_"You guys.." The boys looked up and stopped playing" This is Kagome, Kagome the boy with white hair is Nate Rivers The boy with Yellow Hair is __Mihael Keehl and the boy with red hair and goggles is Mail Jeevas." Kagome waved and walked over to Mihael and Mail._

_"Hi watcha' playin." Kagome asked_

_"Were playin' Soul Calibar III (Do not own) you wanna play" Mihael asked_

_"Yes but do you have any nick names that I can call you." Kagome asked_

_"No" He replied_

_"Hm. Kagome had a thoughtful look. How about Mello." She said after a while of thinking_

_"Mello?"_

_"Yes because it rymes with yellow which is the color of your hair which... needs a makeover." Kagome said while looking at Mello's hair_

_His hair which reached his shoulders was combed neatly his bangs were kind of long and uneven. Kagome walked over to him and ruffled up his hair abit so now he looked like (he does wwhen he has his scar)._

_Mello just looked at Kagome and blushed. "Um thanks."_

_Kagome then turned to Mail who was looking at her_

_"Matt." She said out of the blue_

_"What?" Mail said_

_"You look like a Matt" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world_

_"Ok... here" he said while giving her a controler_

_"Thanks" she said while acepting the controler_

_Kagome Mello and Matt started to play 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'_

_Eventually Kagome Gave Nate the nickname Near and got Matt to stop smoking (big suprise there) and she became good friends with L, Near, Mello, and Matt._

_L went to another part of England six months after Kagome came to play in the England Junior cup._

_But four years later Kagome was adopted by the Higurashi family_

_"Near, Mello, Matt It was nice knowing ya and tell L when he gets back that I said hi and bye." Kagome said hugging each of them when their respective nicknames were called with tears coming down her face_

_"Bye Kagome." They said waving goodbye as she got in to the car._

_Rai drove to the airport where they were going to live in Tokyo which made Kagome even sadder that she couldn't get to say goodbye to her boyfriend L._

_Mello stormed back in to the Mansion Matt followed at a slower pace and Near went to his room._

_When L came back he was devistated when he found out that Kagome had been adopted he closed himself of to the world. Mello kept his hair combed and Matt started smoking Again. L desided that his successer would be Kagome if he ever died then Near, Mello and Matt before he left Wammy's. Matt left soon after_

_ENDFLASH BACK_

"So now I just recently met up with L and I dont know what happened to the rest of them." Kagome said finishing her story

"Kagome dont worry we can ask L tomorrow about what happened after you Left Wammy's" Sango said

"Well I guess so but right now its time for bed." Kagome said while picking up Shippo

"Aww can I stay up a little longer?" Shippo said with puppy dog eyes

" No tomorrow is your first day of school now sleep." Kagome said while tucking him in. "Night Shippo."

"Night Mom"

Kagome went into her room and went under her sheets.

'Near, Matt, Mello what happened to you...'

With that thought Kagome drifted of to sleep

End Chapter

Whoo (Wipes sweat) That took forever (Not really)

Funny things in Death Note

Light-" And i'll take a potato chip AND EAT IT!"

L-"I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret ok?" L asked. Chief backs away while the other guy (whats his name) gladly takes the strawberry and puts it in his pocket.

Did you know that foxes arent apart of the dog family...they cant bark

Thanks to my reviewers

Mysterious Panther

Ice-Cold-Bunni  
Sessho-kun'sgirl466  
Lautice

Please review and tell me what you think

I want at least four reviews for this chapter if you want the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading


	4. Chapter 4 I

Tsuki here with the next chapter sorry it took so long by my uncle came to visit and stayed in the guest room with my computer in there so I only got to type a little bit at a time plus I had writers block and a lack of ideas so if you have any please pitch in some and thanks to Ice-Cold-Bunni for the idea it really helped me. Any ways I'll stop talking know and On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember

**'Kagome tele'**_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

This Story will now be on SPOILER ALERT!

Chapter 4: Meet the Task Force

"Kagome! Get up! It's 11:15 were going to be late!"

Kagome groned **' How ironic is this' **she then ran to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out dressed in a purple shirt that had a large silver fox on the front, grey skirt and a purple and grey sneaker with a silver fox on the sides. She ran out of the room and in to the living room with Sango standing up and tapping her foot impatiently by the door.

"Lets go its already 11:45." Sango said while dragging both of them out of the house 12 long minutes later they were at the police station. They were looking around for a guy that looked like he was looking for something.

"Hello may I help you kids?" asked the guy behind the desk

"Hey were not kids but were looking for Deputy chief Sorichiro Yagami" Kagome told the guy while glaring at him.

"I'm here sorry I'm late now if you would please come with me." (we'll just refur to him as Yagami) Yagami said while leading them to a car. On the outside he looked poised but on the inside he was thinking 'What is Ryuzaki thinking, they're just kids porbably didn't even get out of high school yet and whats up with them and purple- he looked at all of they're shirts which was either purple and had a silver fox, cat or black hole on the front of them- they're weird'

Minutes later the arrive at the hotel and went to L's room Yagami opened the door and let Kagome Sango and Miroku walk in befroe closing the door behind him.

Everyone on the task force looked at the new commers they were a little bit confused what were high schoolers doing here.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi this is my sister Sango Higurashi and Miroku Monk (sorry first thing that came to my mind) and we'll be the new members of the task force." After Kagome said that there was an uproar in the hotel room

Aizawa stood up and pointed at Kagome, Sango and Miroku "Ryuzaki you've got to be kidding me they don't even look like they would harm a fly let alone help catch a mass murderer!"

"Sir I a sure you that we are qualified for this job." Miroku said with a slight smile on his face

"Yes in fact I even grew up with L." Kagome said smiling at the looks of shock and suprise on the faces of the cops.

"How is this possible?" Yagami asked

Kagome looked at L "Well I'll tell you when the times right." Kagome said while she Sango and Miroku sat on a couch

L took a seat in his red chair "Well now that were all here Id like you to meet Watari." right after L said this Watari came in the hotel room and took of his hat.

"Hello I am Watari." he said satanding next to L. He was pounced on by Kagome "Wari-kun! Its been a long time since I left huh?" Kagome asked after she let him go

"Huh? Oh yes it has been Kagome but we'll talk about this Later ok.""OK" Kagome went and sat down while Watari walked into the Kitchen and started dialing numbers.

_Phone conversation goes Roger, Watari and continues_

_'Ring...Ring...Ri'_

_'Hello?'_

_'Roger this is Watari and I found out something that the boys might like to here.'_

_'Ok then what is it?'_

_'I found her...L found her...Kagome she's back'_

**Chapter end**

**Sorry It took so long but I've beeen doing homework for my Highschool (I'm going to be a freshman so were required to do summer work It sucks. I have to read 2 long books and write a 250-500 word essay on the books) I'm almost finished it though so no worries.**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

Anime Queen

Ice-Cold-Bunni

Raine44354

kaliy-moon07

Lautice

Sessho-kun'sgirl466

Mysterious Panther

Please review and be sure to check out my other story

Im also looking for a Beta so If your interested please contact me


	5. Chapter 5 Changed

**I'm on the 5th chapter now! Yay! On with the chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember

**'Kagome tele'**

_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

This Story will now be on SPOILER ALERT!

**Chapter 5: Uh it has no name.**

_At Wammy's house_

"What is it Roger" a boy in Black asked

" Well its about L and the Kira investigation He..." Roger said looking at three boys atanding in front of him

"Damnit Roger don't tell me he's dead" A second boy said lighting a cigarette

"No, there is something you need to know, Mello, Matt, Near, L and Watari found Kagome. She along with two of her friends are joining the Kira investigation and.."

"Like hell she is!" Mello said walking briskily towards the door "I know she's a good detective and all but this...Kira could kill her! I'm getting on the next flight to Japan and I'm gonna stop her!" He said slaming the door closed. Everyone in the room cringed. They all knew that from since they were younger Mello always had a crush on Kagome but the feelings were onesided.

Matt sighed and took out his custom Red and Black PSP with 'Matt' on the back of the PSP and followed Mello to go and pack 'He's going to be the death of me one day'

**End chapter**

Ha! a short Chapter every story needs one!

I'm thinking of making a Inuyasha/Final Fantasy: Crisis Core crosover please vote for who you want Kagome to be with I prefer Zack cause I dont know of any others but you vote.

Cloud-2 (from my profile you can vote ther to)

Zack-1 (from my profile you can vote ther to)

Genesis-1 (from my profile you can vote ther to)

Angeal-0

Sepheroth-0

Reno-0

Please take two seconds of you life to review Thank you come again!


	6. Chapter 6 The

**I'ts chapter number six I'll be at chapter 10 in no time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember

**'Kagome tele'**

_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

This Story will now be on SPOILER ALERT!

Poll- Can vote in reviews and/or on my account

Cloud- 7

Sephiroth- 4

Zack- 3 (one is my vote HeHe!)

Genesis- 1

Reno- 1

Angeal- 0

The poll with end at chapter 10 so vote now!

Now on with the chapter

**Chapter 6: I'll tell you my Secrets if you tell me yours**

_In L's Hotel room_

"So how about we get to know each other first" Miroku offered he looked both serious and friendly. But really all he wanted to do is learn if any of them had children, girl, teenaged, good looking, kids. Sango and Kagome seemed to know what was going on in his mind and glared at him. The members of the task force just looked a the kids (compaired to them They're like 50!) funny.

"Well.." ( I'm to lazy to type out about their families and stuff and we all know about Kagome's story.)

"So you meen to tell me that you a miko, monk, and taijia that traveled from 500 years in the past with your adopted son shippo and demon kat (ha ha! kat with a K!) to live here?"

"Yes thats right Matsuda!" Kagome said after the hour long explaination

"I tinhk taht eee suolhd sartt ( translation: I think that we should start) Mmmm Mmm good come up with an idea on what we should do next right Kagome-san?" L said eating a strawberry shortcake (drool) Kagome just glared at him for talking with his mouthful

"Maybe either me or Kagome can lead Light on so that we could find out some inside info and convince him to tell us that hes Kira" Sango said

"No! I don't think that my son should be lead on this way!" Yagami said ( more like yelled .) standing to his feet

"Mr.Yagami I asure you that this is strictly for the case and I highly dought that this would hurt your son emotionly...He probably doesnt even have emotions." L whispered the last part to himself. Kagome, Sango, amd Miroku snickered but stoped when the rest of the Task Force looked at them weirdly.

"Oh yes we need to start taking extra precausions. Aizawa? Who's at the Police headquarters right now?" L asked

"No one." Aizawa responded

"Thats not good. We need someone at the Task Force at all times." L said looking around the room

"I'll go." Kagome said getting up "Besides I need to pick Shippo from school anyways see you all tommorow!" Kagome said Leaving with Sango and Miroku

"Bye/Bye Kagome, Sango, Miroku." everyone said bye

_At the police headquarters_

"Are you sure my father isnt here? Light asked the reseptionist guy (LOL!)

"Let me try... Oh Hello Kagome, Sango, Miroku! How are you Today!" The receptionist Kanto said totaly dismissing Light. Light on the other hand started to get annoyed 'Who is so important that...' Light stood dumbfounded there were teenagers that knew Kanto.

"Hey Kanto.. Oh Hello you must be Light! I've heard a lot about you from your father." Kagome said to Light

"You know my dad?"

**End Chapter**

Clifhanger! Love um? Hate um? So do I! I also want to tell you all that I have A BETA! Yay! Her name Is Lautice -applause- Yes She shall be doing all the Betaing things that Beatas do yah!

Also I have more Story Alerts that I do Reviews So please Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Chapters a little

Tsuki here This is now the seventh chapter I'm now gonna try my best to update sooner but school starts Thursday (Yay! I start later)

I recomend you all watch Shugo Chara! If you havent already. Its a really cool show but Leave my Ikuto Alone! XD Who knows there may be a new story on my profile soon! (Hint hint) LOL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember only my black pen, notebook and bookbag

**'Kagome tele'**

_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

This Story will now be on SPOILER ALERT!

Poll- Can vote in reviews and/or on my account

Cloud- 8

Sephiroth- 5

Zack- 3 (one is my vote HeHe!)

Genesis- 2

Reno- 1

Angeal- 1

The poll with end at chapter 10 so vote now!

Now Chapter 7 (Bows and opens curtans to reveal story)

**Chapter 7: I cant think of anymore Clever names**

"You know my father"Light said amused

"Yes" Kagome said staring at Light then she turned back to Kanto

"I'm going to be here untill 6:30 along with Sango and Miroku cause little Shippo here needs to sleep." Kagome said pointing to the yawning boy beside her. Light looked at her confused. 'Is she apart of the task force? No she couldn't be she doesn't even look a day over 17'

"Ok" Kanto said just then a Woman came in through the door. She had long black hair that reached mid black and shes wearing all black (LOL! like a Ninja!) She walked up to the main desk

"I need to speak with someone directly form the task force." She said to Kanto Kagome walked up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention she turned around.

"Hello I'm Kagome and they are Sango and Miroku and were a part of the Task Force maybe we can help you." Kagome said smiling

"Umm are you sure? You don't even look like your 18 yet." The woman eyed Kagome. Kagome sweatdropped at this

"I may only be 5' 5" (a whole inch taller than me --) but I'm 23. What did you come here for?" Kagome said while picking up a sleepy Shippo

"Well I have information concerning the Kira investigation." The woman said Kagome instantly put on a serious face along with Sango and Miroku

Light's eyes widened a bit 'This is bad. If that KAgome girl really is apart of the Task Force then... I have to stop her' Light's eyes took on a redish tint

"Miss.." "Maki" "Miss Maki maybe you should wait untill my father or some one else from the Task Force comes. Light glanced at a Glaring Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. And you want to Talk to someone in person. I..." Light was interupted

"Maki-san I asure you that we are apart of the Task force. I can get you into direct contact with L. You can even ask Kanto-san if all of this Information is true." Kagome said while staring Light down. Kanto agreed with what Kagome said

Light was stuck 'Damn! This is really bad!' Ryuk started laughing "How will you get out of this one Light Yagami (I'm a gay)"

"Now if you'll excuse us Light we will be in the office and I'll make sure to give these to your Father when I see him Now please come this way Miss Maki." Kagome said picking up the bag of clothes and escorting Maki with the same hand (Shippo is in her arms sleeping) When they were out of hearing distance from Light, Maki said "Well My name isn't really Maki its Misora Naomi."

"I had a feelling about that." Miroku said.

Meanwhile Light was walking home angry 'She could reveal some info about me that could lead to a prosecution. She must have figured some thing out but what'

The street was filled with Ryuks LOL!

**End Chapter**

That was Chapter seven for you Please be sure to leave a review on the way out Thank you and Don't for get to vote for parings to! -bows-


	8. Chapter 8 Yay! An Update!

me: I'm so sorry about the late update so i'm making it up to all of my readers with this chapter please enjoy

(Also there is something I need my readers to help me with check the bottom of the chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Inuyasha or anything else that is in this that I cant remember only my cat and his food

**'Kagome tele'**

_**'Sango tele'**_

_**'Miroku tele'**_

So were we left of Kagome and Light were having a glare off, Shippo was sleepy and Misora did't die. (Yay me!) Now I'm going to skip ahead a little bit (just a little) to the next day. Now the beginning of the chapter will take place after Misora tells everyone what she knows about Kira.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for

Chapter 8 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" So you mean to tell me that you figured out that Kira can kill in other ways other than a heart attack by yourself?" Yagami asked

"Yes" Misora replied and there was a silence

"Watari can you hand out the things please." L said while staking sugar cubes.

Watari nodded went into a room and came out with two big suit cases and opened on to reveal 9 police IDs.

"Everyone these are you new Police IDs" Watari told them

"New?" Aizawa asked

*~*~*~*~Scene Change~*~*~*~*

" This is ridiculous! Why did we have to stop in Turkey, Russia, Beijing, and South Korea just to get to Japan!" a boy with blond hair yelled at the top of his lungs causing him to get weird looks from people in the airport

" Quiet Mello. Your drawing unnessesary attention to yourself" a boy with white hair named Near said while playing with his toys

"You cant talk! Your playing with toys and your 14!" Mello once again yelled

"How about we just go find a hotel for the night and look for L tommorow. Besides my psp is dying." Matt said while playing 'Grand Theft Auto IV'

"Fine" Mello and Near grumbled and headed to a hotel near by

*~*~*~*~Scene Change~*~*~*~*

"Both our names and titles are fake" Yagami said staring at his new fake ID

"Fake police IDs?" Matsuda asked

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill *sips tea* We're pursuing kira on that assumption." L said " Is'nt that an obvious course of action."

"B-b-but police oficers carring fake IDs..." one of the police guys said (what is his name?)

" No, if kira needs a name to kill along with a face then having these fake IDs could easily save your lives" Kagome said inspecting her fake ID " Hey Watari good job on these IDs I almost couldn't tell they were fake"

"What gave it away Kagome-chan" Matsuda asked inspecting his Id to see what was wrong with it.

"The fact that my name isn't 'Karimi Nekozawa' (Ha! I dont own Ouran!*is that even Nekozawa's sisters name?*) gave it away, Duh." Kagome said giving Matsuda a look that said 'Are you stupid or what'

"Oh yeah thats right hehehe." Matsuda said blushing in enbarrasment

"So then I'd like you all to wear these belts." Watari said

"Belts?" Matsuda asked

"There is a Transmitter hidden in the buckle. With this Ryuzaki will know your whereabouts. And if you press the buckle twice, My cell phone will ring and I will call you back immediately. In the morning go to the police headquarters first. Then, using this you should confirm the hotel and room number Please use them in emergencies. Watari said handing out to everyone except Kagome.

"Hey wheres mine?" Kagome pouted she wanted a cool tracking belt to!

"Kagome come with me." L said getting up and going to the bedroom.

Kagome followed

"oo the bedroom kagome, don't do anything I wouln't do" Miroku whispered to her as she walked by causing her to blush

"shut up!" she whispered back befor walking in to the room and closing the door

"Kagome"

Said person looked at L and noticed that he looked a little nevous

"What is it?" she asked sitting on the bed

"Well...I'm still not good at this so here" L told her wile handing her a small velvet box

Kagome took the box and opened it and gasped. She looked up at him

"Is this what I think it is." L nodded

Kagome looked back at the ring inside the box. It had a gold band and a medium sized diamond in the middle surrounded by two shmedium (small-medium why i spelled it that whay I dont know) rubies her favorite jem.

"Kagome will you marry me?" "YES!! I will marry you L!"

After L put the ring on her finger she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute because Kagome knew everyone would get suspicious as to Why they were in a room, by themselves, with the door locked, ALONE! But atleast they could be together now after years of comunicating though emails, phone calls, and Skype (I do not own)

"So wait is there a tracking device thingy in my ring?" Kagome asked before they walked back into the living room

"No thats what this is for" L said putting on a matching necklace around her neck before kissing her cheek and going into the living room and eating some cake.

Kagome just stood there

"I guess he never will change, always so secretive

End Chapter

Yay! I Updated! sorry for the crappy chapter But I hoped you all liked it even my suprise ending for the L/Kagome Fans there was some fluff!

Now my lovly readers/reviewers I need your help. With all of these new story ideas that keep popping up in my head I need help pincking which ones should be published.

You can vote on which story you like the most and the top two ( or depending on how close the vote is) will be posted

Im trying to pick couples that I havent seen before or there arent many of them so.....yeah! Here are the choices

Inu Doll

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/ Vampire Doll

Summary: It was the night of my wedding everything was perfect untill that damn Yotobari came and ruined it by sealing him into a cross and me in the shikon. Now that Sesshomaru helped me out I need to find that cross and ulnock my love after 100 years...Guilt-na Zan

Pairing: Kagome/Guilt-na Zan

The Inu Prince of Tennis

Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

After being banned from playing tennis, Kagome and her team check out the local teams for the Kanto regional tornament. Look out Japan here comes team Kagekai!

Kagome/Fuji

Black Inu

Inuyasha Black Cat

She's known in the sweeper world as 'The Shaow Maiden' but after Creed kills her family she's bent on having her revenge!

Kagome/Train Heartnet

Inu's Loveless

Inuyasha Loveless

Kagome meets Ritsuka on his first day of school and she instantly feels a conection with him but some people are trying to sever that bond.

Kagome/Ritsuka

The Racing Twins

Inuyasha Initial D

Twins raised apart, trained completly differently, will meat up again for the first time in 10 years. Wait! thire cars are completly different whats up with that!

Kagome/Keisuke Takahashi aka K.T.

I might add more! If you thing you need a better summary just tell me in a review or pm me and I'll be glad to help! Also if you all have any pairings you want to see that you dont see alot of Please review!!!!


End file.
